User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Duhstort's Moveset!
Hypnotize: Hypnotizes enemies into fighting against others, or killing themselves. Can be used once, IN A WAVE. Can be used multiple times out of a wave. Does not affect bosses. Can only hypnotize three enemies. **'Hypnotize 4 Da Good': All enemies gain x2 ATK as a downside, but atleast Duhstort can now hypnotize a whole ton of enemies. *'Killer Lick': Licks the enemy a TON of times. Does x2 damage to bosses. *'Ticklin' Pickle': Simply a move which barely does damage. That's all. *'Sooper Soyon': Can only be used once per sector. Duhstort gains an immense boost in Attack and Defense. And an immense burst of killer attacks. **'Hypure Sanicpawa': The stronger version of Sooper Soyon which gives him a BIGGER boost. Also the attacks are now in their Omega form. *'Killer Replacement Wave': Strength depends on how much teammates didn't attack; does medium damage if only one but does massive damage if both. Hits all enemies. *'Replica Smile': Can only used before the wave - Duhstort becomes a teammate. If TSRITW is too lazy to roll then this is can be used anywhere in the wave. (Duhstort becomes his teammate, so he gains the same moveset/stats/elements as the teammate) *'T00P Horm': Duhstort toots his trumpet so loud it gets the effects of I, thus doing severe damage to bloons some stunning. Will be changed... L8R. *'Bursting Burp': Duhstort burps out a Pyro soundwave which burns enemies and hurts their ears. 25% chance to burn the enemy. 75% chance to burn the enemy if the enemy gets bruise from this attack. **'Screaming Death Breath': Essential the more powerful version of Bursting Burp. Instead of a shockwave, it breathes concentric rings of fire. Just like the Screaming Death. *'Crimson Wings': Duhstort creates a Crimson Wisp and uses its color power to whip up a tornado which does Windy damage. Enemies have a 5% chance to be confused. **'100% Chance of Pain': Duhstort eats a lot of Crimson Wisps and soon calls in a thunderstorm. The thunderstorm whips up air spirit which attack. *'You're GROUNDED': Duhstort lays down Pitfall Mines which create pitfalls that do Rocky damage upon exploding. Enemies trapped in the pitfall get hit by dirt and are stuck their for two turns. Does nothing to flying enemies. **'Executing Landslides': The Pitfall Mines become Landslide Cluster Mines which traps enemies into the dirt for FOUR turns. Traps flying enemies into the dirt for two turns. *'Polar Missicicle': Duhstort spits out his "Missicicles". Does Polar damage and the bruise against Green becomes a buff. However, the attack gains a bruise against all buffs except Polar, Block, Critter, and (maybe) Chemical. (This attack does neutral damage to Block and Polar, while doing heavy damage to Chemical and Critter) (Has a 50% chance to freeze an enemy) **'Big Tum Snownapalm': Duhstort spits a bomb resembling the Chain Blast which bounces. Upon detonation, it causes freezing napalms to launch out. *'Grapesplosive': Duhstort shoots a grape which explodes, releasing WAY more grapes. Does Green damage. **'BushBOOM!': Duhstort hides in three bushes and shuffles them rapidly. The wrong one explodes on enemies. The right one will expose him from hiding. *'Gear Grindin: Duhstort slams the ground, causing lots of gears to come from the ground and be launched towards enemies. Does Iron damage. **'All GEARED Up': Duhstort slams the ground with a gear bomb, which releases TONS of gears which explode into fragments. *'Tesla's Teeth': Duhstort smiles, as his teeth start zapping enemies. Does Lightning damage to all enemies. Damage is shared. (if it does 16 damage, then 4 damage will be given to four enemies. however if it's like 19 and their's only three enemies, then 6 damage will be given to two enemies and 1 damage will be given to one enemy) **'Tempest Tesla': Duhstort's teeth becomes storm clouds which are like Tesla's Teeth attack. 3-5 clouds come out. *'Doku Doku!! Magic': Duhstort creates a magical shield around him and launches it towards enemies, bouncing on enemies. Does -1 damage every hit before it disappears (Starting damage varies). Magic. **'Avera Kadvera BANG BOOM!: Duhstort spits a jet of green light which has a chance of causing instant death to the target. If it doesn't cause instant death to the target it's like Doku Doku!! Magic but with more damage. *'''Stunnin' Suns: Duhstort flashes deadly light from his eyes, stunning the enemies, having a 25% chance to drop sun the teammates can get to restore HP. Does Sunny damage. **'Solar Flare Sun': Duhstort's light gets so bright it causes enemies to be blinded and stunned, dropping bigger sun for a whooping 100% chance. *'Voidstop': Duhstort jumps into a black hole, protecting himself for two turns. Enemies hitting Duhstort while in the Voidstop will receive 1/2 of their damage back to them. *'Wispon Wispon!!! Blue Smasher': Duhstort grabs a Blue Wispon and hits the enemy with it, doing Block damage. Dead enemies become blocks which can be used by Duhstort to attack enemies. *'Spooky Scary Jumpscare': Jumpscares, has a chance of doing x2 damage. Undead. **'You're a BAD BAD BAD (enemy name)!': Duhstort reveals a VERY horrifying face towards the enemies, distorting their appearances, causing them to scare other enemies. Also throws in dolls in the mix, which sometimes cause enemies to trip. *'Imagine Waves': Duhstort releases his imagination as it ripples across the field, doing Smarty damage. *'Destructive-Omega-Objection-Maim Symbols': Duhstort, in the style of a minigun, spits a bunch of symbols. The last symbol has a chance to stun the enemy. Does Symbol damage. *'Bolder Dash': Duhstort rolls to the enemy, and jumps into the air, and slams the ground, causing very, very low Stone damage to all other enemies. Does heavy Stone damage to the unfortunate target. *'Acidic Jets': Duhstort shoots out acidic jets, just like flame jets, from his eyes. Does Chemical damage. Does x4 damage to Green, Critter, Rocky, Iron, and Stone. *'Wild "Ride" XM': Duhstort barfs rainbows which does Random damage. *'What the BOOOOOOOM!': DEATH EFFECT - Does MASSIVE damage to the killer. Does MASSIVE-HEAVY damage to everyone else. Has a five-wave recharge. **'Multi-Boom': Once Duhstort dies he explodes again on a random enemy. That's right, Duhstort is THAT strong when Sooper Soyon. *'Mega Sacrifice Boom': The above move but it's rather a sacrifice move. It does HEAVY damage to the main victim and MEDIUM-HEAVY damage to everyone else. Has a two-wave recharge if not at low HP. *'The Ally A': Duhstort's face changes into Ally's face as he throws a heart at the enemy. Has a higher chance to tame them if they're at low HP. JUST LIKE POKEMON! *'Vengeance': Barely does squat if nobody died but does squat even more as more fighters are dead. A single fighter dead does heavy damage and both fighters dead does massive damage to all enemies. Surely, to avoid being OP, Vengeance immediately doesn't do squat once it's used. Can be used once per death of an ally. *'Mega Barrier': Duhstort takes 50% less damage. **'Super Barrier': Duhstort takes 75% less damage and all other fighters take 50% less damage. Category:Blog posts